Queen Latifah
thumb|Queen Latifah, 2008 Queen Latifah (* 18. März 1970 in Newark, New Jersey, als Dana Elaine Owens) ist eine US-amerikanische Hip-Hop-Musikerin und Schauspielerin. Karriere Ihr Debütalbum All hail the Queen war ein großer Erfolg und erhielt eine Grammy-Nominierung als beste Rap-Performance. 1993 gründete sie ihre eigene Plattenfirma: Flavor Unit Records. Auf ihrer Platte Dana Owens Album (2004) wendet sie sich dem Jazz zu. Dieses Album enthält großenteils Arrangements im Stil der sechziger Jahre, unter anderem eine Bearbeitung des Folk-Klassikers California Dreaming von The Mamas and the Papas. Ihre erste Filmrolle hatte sie 1991 in Jungle Fever von Regisseur Spike Lee. Von 1993 bis 1998 spielte sie die Hauptrolle in der Sitcom Living single. Für ihre Rolle in dem Musical Chicago (2002) wurde sie für den Oscar als beste Nebendarstellerin nominiert. 2003 spielte sie zusammen mit Steve Martin in der Komödie Haus über Kopf. 2004 drehte sie die Actionkomödie New York Taxi. Eine Autobiographie mit dem Titel Ladies first: revelations of a strong woman veröffentlichte sie 1999. Im Januar 2006 bekam sie einen Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame. Damit ist Queen Latifah die erste Hip-Hop-Künstlerin, der diese Ehre zuteil wird. Sie verlieh in Ice Age 2: Jetzt taut’s und in Ice Age 3: Die Dinosaurier sind los jeweils in der englischsprachigen Originalfassung dem Mammutweibchen Ellie ihre Stimme. Auch nahm sie am 7. Juli 2009 an der Trauerfeier von Michael Jackson teil und hielt dort eine Abschiedsrede, wo sie das Gedicht We had him von der Lyrikerin Maya Angelou vortrug. Diskografie * 1989: All Hail the Queen * 1991: Nature of a Sista * 1994: Black Reign * 1998: ''Order in the court * 2002: ''She's a Queen * 2004: Dana Owens Album * 2007: ''Trav'lin' Light * 2009: Persona Filmografie * 1991: Jungle Fever * 1991: House Party 2 * 1992: Juice * 1993: Mein Leben für dich (My Life) * 1996: Set It Off * 1997: Harlem, N.Y.C. – Der Preis der Macht (Hoodlum) * 1998: Sphere – Die Macht aus dem All (Sphere) * 1998: Wachgeküßt (Living Out Loud) * 1999: Bringing Out the Dead (Stimme der Einsatzzentrale-911/Dispatcher Love) * 1999: Der Knochenjäger (The Bone Collector) * 2002: Brown Sugar * 2002: Chicago * 2002: Talking to Heaven * 2003: Scary Movie 3 * 2003: Haus über Kopf (Bringing Down the House) * 2004: New York Taxi (Taxi) * 2004: Barbershop 2 * 2005: Beauty Shop * 2005: Muppets: Der Zauberer von Oz (The Muppets' Wizard of Oz) * 2006: Noch einmal Ferien (Last Holiday) * 2006: Ice Age 2: Jetzt taut’s (Ice Age: The Meltdown) (Stimme Ellie) * 2006: Schräger als Fiktion (Stranger than Fiction) * 2007: Hairspray * 2007: The Perfect Holiday * 2008: Mad Money * 2008: Love Vegas (What Happens in Vegas...) * 2008: Die Bienenhüterin (The Secret Life of Bees) * 2009: Ice Age 3: Die Dinosaurier sind los (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) (Stimme Ellie) * 2010: Valentinstag (Valentine's Day) * 2010: Just Wright * 2011: Dickste Freunde (The Dilemma) Auszeichnungen * 2003: Teen Choice Award für Haus über Kopf (fünf weitere Nominierungen für den Teen Choice Award) * 2007: Emmy-Nominierung (Kategorie Hauptdarstellerin in einer Miniserie oder einem Fernsehfilm) für die Rolle der Ana Walace in dem Film Life Support * 2008: Golden Globe (Kategorie Beste Hauptdarstellerin – Mini-Serie oder TV-Film) * 2008: Screen Actors Guild Award (Kategorie Beste Darstellerin in einem Fernsehfilm oder Mini-Serie) für die Rolle der Ana Walace in dem Film Life Support Weblinks * * [http://www.myspace.com/queenlatifah Homepage von Queen Latifah bei myspace] * Queen Latifah – Hart, zart, smart bei Spiegel Online (25. November 2007) }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Golden-Globe-Preisträger Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1970 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Alle Artikel